where you belong
by fairydust26
Summary: Marcus Andrews never expected that he'd fight to keep Shaun Murphy at his hospital. I own nothing.


**a/n: **i don't usually write friendship fics, but i really like the evolving and development of the friendship (slight as it may be) between Marcus and Shaun. i also like the friendship between shaun and neil (im a little miffed because of the few scenes we got between them in season 2). and, this is ny first time writing in this fandom, so please be kind.

**where you belong**

"You got my job back. Thank you, Doctor Glassman." Shaun beamed, positively joyful and looking like he might spontaniously combust from that joy.

Aaron supressed a sigh and pushed away the disappointment (because he couldn't be the one to get Shaun his job back). He gave the young man a half smile, "I tried, Shaun, I really did. But it wasn't me."

"I don't understand." Shaun's smile dimmed and he locked his fingers together tightly.

"Doctor Andrews, he, uh." Aaron paused before deciding to just out with it. "He fired Doctor Han to get you back."

Shaun inhaled sharply, quickly coming to a decision. "I need to talk to Doctor Andrews."

And then he left Glassman standing in the middle of the hallway, making his way to the nearest elevator that would lead to the President's office.

**The Good Doctor**

If someone told Doctor Marcus Andrews two years ago that when he is President, he would end up firing his Chief of Surgery to get Doctor Shaun Murphy his job at St. Bonaventure back, he would have had you sent to Pshyc Ward.

Shaun - who he didn't want at the hospital to begin with, who called working with him instead of Melendez a punishment, who asked him when the time to mock him was, who was brutally honest, who has the potential to be one of the best attendings the hospital has ever seen.

He honestly never thought he'd end up actually liking Murphy, nevermind enough to think of him as a sort of friend. Thought that Glassman was exaggerating when he told the board that Shaun would make an invaluble asset to the hospital. Then, slowly but surely, as he allowed himself to be a little more open and Shaun showed him what he is capable of, he grew to accept the younger doctor.

Began to imagine the type of surgeon Murphy would one day make.

It was great.

Then he became President and he needed a replacement. After a few disaters - watching Melendez and Lim compete, keeping the position of Chief himself - he appointed Doctor Jackson Han as his sucessor. Only, it wasn't a sucess. It was an even bigger disaster as one of the first things Han did, was transfer Shaun to Pathology and then he had the nerve to go and fire Shaun.

Okay, so Han had reasonable doubts.

Communication for a surgeon was as important as steady hands.

But they can work with him to improve his skills. They have worked with him and he's gotten so much better.

And, yes, Shaun had yelled at Han, but only because the older doctor had him transfered to Pathology.

Marcus went to talk with Jackson, because firing Murphy for yelling at him was more than a little extreme. Still, his new Chief couldn't be swayed an a meeting with the board was called.

When Marcus went to see Shaun - to make himself and the younger doctor feel better - he told him that he needed to move on because it was reality and the answer he got from Murphy was something he would never forget as long as he would ever live.

Still, Andrews didn't see a way to get Murphy back if Han didn't change his mind or the board didn't vote in Murphy's favor.

Then came the (dreaded) board meeting and he listened to Glassman and he listen to Han and when the Chief said, that it wasn't a question of whether Murphy should come back but if Han controlled his staff and if he didn't then he shouldn't be working at the hospital, it came to him like a flash.

The only way to save Murphy, was to fire Han.

Even now, hours later, Marcus couldn't believe that he actually did it. His wife was going to have a field day when he told her.

Well, it was to late for any regrets now. (Not that he had a single one. Except maybe that he hadn't done it sooner because of his ego.)

Besides, Murphy already was rehired. Effective immediately.

Oh, how he wished he could have been there to see the look on Murphy's face when Aaron told him.

And if looking like an idiot to the board is a cost of getting Shaun back, then that is a price he is willing to pay. Because Marcus meant what he said. He wasn't ready to move on from the kid.

Or more accurately, he wasn't ready to let go of him yet.

A soft but firm knock brought him out of his musings. He was a bit surprised at the knock, but a glance at the clock told him his secratary was already home. Explains why he wasn't warned of his visitor. (Also, he should think of heading home himself.

"Come in." He called. (Despite being in the mood to ignore everybody.)

The door opened and in came a shifty, nervous - nothing weird there - and smiling - it wasn't weird, but it was certainly rare - Shaun Murphy. (Okay, so maybe not everybody.)

"Hello Doctor Andrews. Are you busy?" Shaun asked in that blunt-but-still-trying-for-polite manner of his.

"No, Murphy, I'm not." Marcus hid a smile as Shaun walked into his office. "What can I do for you?"

Murphy's eyes shifted to everything behind the President, hands clenching and unclenching. Finally, he spoke. "Doctor Glassman told me you fired Doctor Han to give me my job back."

"I did." Andrews nodded. There was no reason for him to lie.

Shaun hesitated for a long while. "Why?"

"Because you belong here at St. Bonaventure." Marcus answered easily. Because, it really is that simple.

More shifting, more silence.

Then he took a step closer to Andrews' desk and stuck hand out, "Thank you." The words was uttered softly, full of gratitude and sincerity.

This time Andrews didn't bother hiding his smile as he stood from his desk, took Murphy's hand and gently shook it (he remembers hearing one day that Shaun doesn't like hugs and shaking hands because people squeeze to hard. He wouldn't be making the same mistake.) "It was my pleasure."

"Good night, Doctor Andrews."

"See you tomorrow, Murphy."

Shaun's smile was brilliant as he nodded vigorously, "Yes. Yes, you will."

Marcus turned his back to Murphy so that the younger doctor wouldn't see him smile again. After all, he has a reputation to protect.

Yeah, he never thought he'd think of Shaun as anything more than the unwanted autistic doctor Glassman hired.

But now? Shaun is one of his doctors, might even be his favourite. (Not that he'd ever say it out loud because it simply wouldn't do for the President to play favourites.)

And he'd fight with a scalpel to keep the kid right here at St. Bonaventure.

Right where he belongs.


End file.
